Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having peroxygenase activity, and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
Description of the Related Art WO 2006/034702 A1 discloses methods for the enzymatic hydroxylation of non-activated hydrocarbons, such as, naphtalene, toluoyl and cyclohexane, using the AaP peroxygenase enzyme of Agrocybe aegerita TM A1. This is also described in Ullrich and Hofrichter, 2005, FEBS Letters 579: 6247-6250.
DE 103 32 065 A1 discloses methods for the enzymatic preparation of acids from alcohols through the intermediary formation of aldehydes by using the AaP peroxygenase enzyme of Agrocybe aegerita TM A1.
A method was reported for the rapid and selective spectrophotometric direct detection of aromatic hydroxylation by the AaP peroxygenase (Kluge et al., 2007, Appl Microbiol Biotechnol 75: 1473-1478).
Another peroxygenase capable of aromatic peroxygenation was isolated from the coprophilous fungus Coprinus radians and characterized, the N-terminal 16 amino acids were identified and aligned with the N-terminal 14 amino acids of the AaP enzyme of the A. aegerita strain earlier published; but the encoding gene was not isolated (Anh et al., 2007, Appl Env Microbiol 73(17): 5477-5485).
WO 2008/119780 discloses several different peroxygenase polypeptides and their encoding polynucleotides, as well as recombinant production thereof.
WO 2011/120938 discloses site-specific hydroxylation of aliphatic hydrocarbons using peroxygenase polypeptides.
The present invention provides novel polypeptides having peroxygenase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.